Don't wanna be an American idiot
by Alex2cool2
Summary: It was an average world meeting. Nations were running late, while one nation and an ex-nation were waiting for the most epic prank ever done in front of the world. One thing;s first, the pranksters are not countries.. One-Shot


warning This fic has no censors, sorry but I curse like a Romano.

**disclaimer I do not own hetalia (if I did there would be native nations and badass cities) or the song 'American Idiot'. I do however own this fanfic.**

My First fanfic, wish me luck :D!

The world meeting was about to start, for once everyone was there on time, even Italy! (That's a first).

Canada and Prussia was there anticipating the most large scale prank ever to be done on america. They were the first ones there making sure all the equipment was ready, while Alex went and called a few friends, this was going to be perfect.

The little native nation made sure he was late telling him to give in her Indian affairs report today.

Prussia was snickering thinking "This is going to be so Awesome, even though it was not my idea". While Canada was oddly holding a Camera, waiting for the prank to start.

The girl walked into the room looking about 13, short black hair framing her small stature, big brownishorangeish, (Wow making up words like J.K Rowling really was easy) eyes shining through lenses and a ribbon holding her hair back. She had on a pair of malicious boots on with a pair of jeans, And oddly enough an over sized hoodie making her look even more cute.

She stood up on the table looking around and asking Germany(Since he looked annoyed). She cleared her throat and asking in her cutest voice possible (That voice kicked chibitala's ass)

"Can I play a song for my big brother?". That made everyone shut the hell up ,countries were staring at her, as if she's tony. England broke the silence by yelling " He has a WHAT!". And proceeded to head bang the table.

She stood up a smirk on her face as he walked in. She pulled an electric guitar out of nowhere, and an oddly evil looking smirk came out of nowhere. Canada turned on his camera, as Prussia took out his phone.

America being loud and obnoxious soon yelled " Hey dudes! What's goin on.." As he soon noticed his delicate little sister standing on a high table with an electric guitar in hand.

She soon yelled " I have a song for my big brother " America soon yelled " Anything but that!"

But he was to late the girl was smiling as she soon started to play, a stage appearing revealing..1 happy Brit who oddly looked like Arthur holding her guitar, An Extremely happy american holding his guitar and 1 Canadian that looked oddly like Canada with a drum set as she soon stood up and yelled shocking the hell out of the nations as Sealand appeared Air gutaring already " 1!, 2!, 3!, 4!"  
As the four started to play. she took a microphone out of nowhere singing.

"Don't wanna be an American idiot."

As she soon unzipped her hoodie revealing a 'Fuck America t-shirt'

"Don't want a nation under the new media

And can you hear the sound of hysteria? 

As she soon readied her hand as she said.

The subliminal mind fuck America.

As she soon flipped him off in front of the world. Earning a few gasps as Cuba soon said " Is she suicidal!"

Canada was shaking trying to constrain his urge to jump up with her, but he couldn't mess up this video..

Welcome to a new kind of tension.

All across the alien nation. 

As Tony appeared yelling " Fucking Bitch!"

Where everything isn't meant to be okay.

Television dreams of tomorrow.

We're not the ones who're meant to follow.

For that's enough to argue.

Well maybe I'm the faggot America.

She was now playing on the table to america's horror knocking stuff over and kicking coffee cups over the papers.

I'm not a part of a redneck agenda. 

As England yelled "Atta Girl!". As the Brit that was playing the shit out of her guitar, and somehow stomping on France.

Now everybody do the propaganda.

And sing along to the age of paranoia.

A screen soon descended down placing the lyrics for the world to see as Sealand started them off.

"Welcome to a new kind of tension." Sealand yelled

All across the alien nation.

" BITTTCCCHHHHH!" Tony yelled.

Where everything isn't meant to be okay.

Television dreams of tomorrow.

We're not the ones who're meant to follow.

The American yelled "Fuck that!". Revealing a ' Taxation without Representation' t-shirt

For that's enough to argue.

Don't want to be an American idiot.

One nation controlled by the media.

As the Canadian on the drums soon threw a phone over his head. Laughing manically.

Information age of hysteria.

It's calling out to idiot America.

Welcome to a new kind of tension.

All across the alien nation.

Where everything isn't meant to be okay.

Television dreams of tomorrow.

We're not the ones who're meant to follow.

For that's enough to argue."

As she dis a crazy dance in a circle on the table. Jumping onto his chair and doing the tattoo smacking trick she learned from Canada. She plastered a tattoo saying 'Idiot' on his forehead .

As she soon stopped. Threw down her guitar and soon yelled to all the nations " If you savor your life run, oh and the T-shirts are on sale in the lobby, It comes in a variety of sizes."

The agile girl jumped landing a hard kick in the crotch on America and yelled " This is what you get for cheating motherfucker!". Flipping him off over her head. As she, her band, Canada and Prussia, ran away.

As a mass exodus happened with all the countries sprinting to get out of there as fast as a retreating Italian. His face was red a bit of blood was on his forehead as he soon yelled " LITTTLLLLLLEEEEEE SISSSSSSSSSSSSS!".

The girl could not hear him as her band, Canada and Prussia sprinted outside into the parking lot. Running inside Canada's car.

Canada soon said " You guys have immediate asylum at my house. Alex soon took out her phone yelling " Yesss we got the video now let's tell Nevada he owes us... A lot"

As the car drove away like mad.

A/N- So this is my first fanfic, don't worry you get to know who the mysterious teens are, you couald try to guess from Englands reaction, and the Brit. Let's see how america is doing

-Awesome skip is brought to you by 'Ze Awesome Prussia' you can never be as awesome as him!-

"Aleeeeexxxxx". As America soon walked into the parking lot only to see that , his car is gone. Thinking he said " It's on now little sis.


End file.
